gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Gasha-Dokuro
Gasha-Dokuro (がしゃどくろ, rattling skull) is a giant skeleton yōkai. Appearance Gasha-Dokuro's appearance is that of a giant human skeleton, with several teeth missing, the inside of his skull is usually blackened. Because of his sheer size, only from the spinal cord and above is ever seen. Within the fifth anime, he has a red eye with a yellow pupil in his left eye socket. History Manga Gasha-Dokuro first appears in the first chapter of Saishinban GeGeGe no Kitarō, The Return of the Great Yōkai Gasha-Dokuro. He was born from the regret of the suicide victims of the Aokigahara Forest. Kitarō had defeated him once before, but when Kenta Yamada unknowingly urinated on one of his bones, his spirit cursed Yamada to be bullied until he attempted suicide. Once Shisa discovered he was behind the curse, Gasha-Dokuro revived himself and attacked the town nearby. He was defeated when Yamada and the Kitarō Family blocked his path, allowing Kitarō to bind his movement with the Yōkai Rope and burn him to ashes with Tsurube-Bi and gasoline from the Yōkai Car."The Return of the Great Yōkai Gasha-Dokuro", Saishinban GeGeGe no Kitarō In the Shinpen GeGeGe no Kitarō chapter Sekiyō, the hot spring inn Nezumi-Otoko and Sekiyō honeymoon at is called Gasha-Dokuro Hot Springs,"Sekiyō", Shinpen GeGeGe no Kitarō but Gasha-Dokuro himself does not appear in the series. In the sixth anime adaptation of the story, the inn is instead called Honekawa Hot Springs.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 24 In GeGeGe no Kitarō: Kitarō Jigoku-hen, his energy source, the Cursed Pot, is stolen by Dracula and the Wolfman. After they were defeated by Kitarō, Gasha-Dokuro appears and captures them, able to travel to and from Jigoku at will. After grabbing Dracula and Wolfman, he returns to underground with them."Perilous Enma! The Bone Army", GeGeGe no Kitarō: Kitarō Jigoku-hen In 1683, Gasha-Dokuro is summoned by Hone-Onna, who orders him to eat the malice-filled souls to grow more ferocious. After several days, Hone-Onna is dispatched by Kitarō and orders Gasha-Dokuro to demolish the city of Edo. He goes on a rampage, crushing several houses as he goes. Soon he faces against Nurikabe, where he manages to bite a piece of his head off. However he is quickly sealed within Nurikabe's body, ending the fight.The Battle of Mt. Atago Third Anime He appears in episode #71 of the third anime adaption, Gasha-Dokuro of Yōka Forest. He appears in the fourth movie based on the third anime adaption, GeGeGe no Kitarō: Gekitotsu!! Ijigen Yōkai no Dai-Hanran!!. Fourth Anime He appears in episode #11 of the fourth anime adaption, Keukegen and Gasha-Dokuro. ''He was controlled both times when he appeared. Fifth Anime Gasha-Dokuro appears in the second episode of the fifth anime adaption, BiBiBi!! Nezumi-Otoko! In that episode, he wasn't controlled by other yōkai. Live-Action Film 2 In the live action film ''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Sennen Noroi Uta, Gasha-Dokuro was born from the resentment of the souls of countless disgraced samurai gathering together over the centuries since the fall of the Genji. He was to rest under the forest for a long time, but Nurarihyon revived him in order to wipe out humanity. After Nure-Onna is added to him, Gasha-Dokuro goes on a rampage and even knocks Nurarihyon off into the distance. He is defeated when Kitarō and Kaede's thoughts are able to reach one another.GeGeGe no Kitarō: Sennen Noroi Uta (2008) Sixth Anime Gasha-Dokuro appears in the eighth episode of the sixth anime adaption, Menace! Kagami-Jijii's Plot. During a class trip to an old folks home, Sōma and his friend Arimoto were playing with brooms instead of helping the others clean. Irritated, Mana chases after them until Sōma trips over his tombstone, he places it back to its original position and assures the two that no ones would notice. This however causes the Gasha-Dokuro to awaken and seek them out in anger. He finds Sōma and Arimoto together at night, leaving them in a catatonic state. He finds Mana later and starts disrupting objects around her until he corners her into her room, but Kagami-Jijii pulls her into the mirror. This does not stop him from seeking Mana, and somehow follows them in the Mirror World. He finds Mana and shoots a red eye beam, but Kitarō stops it and he and Neko-Musume clashes with him. He shoots another beam, but Kagami-Jijii arrives and reflects the blast back to him, passing through his skull. This leaves him weakened enough for Kitarō to finish him off, shattering into pieces.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 8 Abilities Eye Beams: Gasha-Dokuro is capable of projecting red beams out of his left eye. Area Manipulation: Gasha-Dokuro is able to slightly manipulate the area around him, causing disturbances such as water faucets turning on and objects falling off around Mana as he chases her. He is also able to change the surrounding of Mana's room, when she was entering through the ceiling the space behind him was green and after he left it went back to normal. Gasha-Dokuro was also able to enter the Mirror World to follow Mana. Legend In Japanese folklore, Gasha-dokuro (がしゃどくろ), or 'Ōdokuro '(大どくろ, giant skull), are giant skeletons, often fifteen times taller than an average person. If a Gasha-Dokuro sees a human, it will grab it and bite its head off if it does not flee quickly. Gasha-Dokuro are created from gathering bones from people who have died of starvation. The only way a Gasha-Dokuro can be detected before it appears is by hearing a ringing sound in one's ears. Gallery Gasha-Dokuro statue.JPG|Gasha-Dokuro statue at Shigeru Mizuki Road Gashadokuro3rd.jpg|Gasha-Dokuro in the third anime version Gasha-Dokuro85 Movie 4.jpg|Gasha-Dokuro in the fourth movie based on the third anime adaption Gasha07 Mugshot.png|Gasha-Dokuro's Profile Gasha-Dokuro.jpg|Gasha-Dokuro as he appears in episode #2 of the 2007 anime version Gasha18 Mugshot.png|Gasha-Dokuro's Profile Img gasyadokuro.jpg Gasha-Dokuro 2018.jpg|Gasha-Dokuro in the 2018 anime References Navigation Category:Male characters Category:Human-like Yōkai Category:Antagonists Category:Former antagonists Category:Giants Category:Former humans